


Among the Faithless

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: To Reign in Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean!Michael, Gen, Humour, Michael - Freeform, Michael!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, they defeated Lucifer, but unfortunately, that didn't solve everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Faithless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank inukagome15 for this. They asked about the rest of the series, so I'm going to post it. There's one more fic after this one.

** Among the Faithless **

 

_ “Go Michael of celestial armies prince, _   
_ And thou in military prowess next, _   
_ Gabriel, lead forth to battle these my sons…” _

_ -Paradise Lost, Book VI _

 

“So. We lured Lucifer in,” said Michael. “Then we ambushed him.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“We kicked his ass and stuck him back in the Cage.”

“Yup.” Gabriel nodded along, ignoring the looks that Sam and Castiel were giving him. Michael _liked_ constant agreement when he was talking. Hell, there used to be a bunch of cherubs back in the day who did nothing but follow him around and act like a Greek chorus at Michael’s every pronouncement. Okay, so Michael’d gotten sick of that eventually, but it didn’t change the fact that for a while he’d thought it was completely awesome.

“Except that Heaven doesn’t give a damn about what Luce’s doing and is planning on purging the Earth anyway, and the Heavenly Host are refusing to listen to me ostensibly because I left, but really because I’m not part of Team Angels Are Homicidal Assholes.”

“You pretty much summed it up,” Gabriel agreed. 

They should have known it wouldn’t be that easy, even with Michael on their side. Still, Gabriel had enjoyed seeing Michael stomp Lucifer into the dirt and leave muddy footprints all over the white suit while Lucifer howled obscenities at him. Gabriel had missed it last time they caged Lucifer, too busy acting as Messenger elsewhere on the battlefield.

If Michael got too depressed about things, Gabriel was totally planning to show him the photos. Gabriel especially liked the one where Michael had a boot planted in Lucifer’s face while he waved his sword around triumphantly.

“So what do we do?” Sam asked, looking all worried.

“I doubt that Heaven will be swayed by reason,” Castiel added.

“Yeah, well, as it happens, Lucifer made a suggestion.”

“You talked to Lucifer?” Sam blurted.

“And took his _advice?_ ” Gabriel asked incredulously. “ _Hello_ , we just stuck his ass back in solitary. I seriously doubt he’s feeling the warm and fuzzies for us right now. You especially.”

“Hey, he’s been down there almost a year already thanks to the time differentials. It’s boring as hell,” and Michael smirked slightly at the pun. “He was glad to have something to do other than act out the tennis ball scene from _The Great Escape._ ”

“Okay, assuming he’s actually on the level, which by the way I doubt,” Sam said skeptically, “what was Lucifer’s suggestion?”

“He pointed out that when we locked him up, we also shut down the biggest source of opposition the angels had, the one force with the numbers, besides humanity, and the _drive_ to try and stop those sons of bitches.”

Michael gave them a tired smile, but his eyes were shadowed.

“So, gentlemen, I’m planning to become the next ruler of Hell.”


End file.
